Matryoska
by Become one with me
Summary: Fue desgarrador para Rusia darse cuenta de que habia perdido a la única persona que siempre juró permanecer a su lado, aun cuando todo lo demás había perdido. HIATUS


***ADVERTENCIAS***

Hetalia, asi como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Berit y Ratko (hijos de belarus y prusia) son una creación original mia.

En este fic aparecen alusiones a las parejas prusiaXbelarus y rusiaXbelarus, asi como escenas de sexo y violencia muy explícitas. si no te agrada este tipo de temática especialmente, es probable que no lo disfrutes tanto.

En este fic, Natasha y Gilbert viven juntos, despues de la proclama de independencia de belarus, con sus dos hijos, Berit y Ratko y estos tienen unos 5 años de edad, aproximadamente. Si deseais encontrar mas detalles sobre los niños, leed las advertencias de mi fic "final de la copa del mundo 2010" y encontrareis todas las referencias ^-^

Durante esos 5 años, rusia y belarus han tenido nulo contacto y su relación se ha deteriorado hasta quedar reducida a nada. sin embargo, muchos sentimientos y palabras han quedado sin esclarecerse entre ellos.

Dedicado a mi ruso particular, Kiriahtan, a quien le habia prometido desde hacia mucho tiempo convertir este rol en un fic. Asi que lo perturbada que puede llegar a ser mi retorcida mente para llegar a escribir esto... ¡es tambien su culpa!

creo que no me dejo nada màs por aclarar. Disfruten ^/^

* * *

-No...Tú ya no eres mi hermano.

La voz de Belarus sonó clara, como el tañido de una campana de cristal, en medio del silencio. Y todo se congeló de pronto.

Era la víspera de navidad. Pero Natasha no había sopesado la posibilidad de encontrar aquel regalo en su umbral. Tampoco lo había deseado. Había tratado de olvidar, de creer que todo fue solo un sueño, un mal sueño del que se había despertado a tiempo. Como la princesa del cuento, que se había pinchado con el huso de una rueca , y había despertado con el beso de un príncipe. La aguja de la potente maquinaria que fue la unión soviética. El beso de un príncipe prusiano, de alas negras. Todo había sido un maldito sueño, pensó obsesivamente los últimos cinco años. Hasta aquel día.

-Hace un tiempo no decías eso – contestó Iván Braginski, en pie, frente a ella, mirándola con una sonrisa infantil en los labios. Cubierto, como siempre, con su pesado abrigo. Su larga bufanda le cubría la mitad del rostro y caía, y caía por su espalda. Lo único que sintió Natasha al volver a ver a su hermano, fue frio. Mucho, mucho frio.

Hacía cinco largos años que Belarus había proclamado su independencia de la unión soviética, y Rusia la había dejado marchar sin impedírselo, un poco aliviado, en el fondo, aunque nunca lo reconocería. Cinco largos años en los que Natasha había tratado de sobrevivir, con la única ayuda de sus manos, arando una tierra inundada y prácticamente estéril, sepultada bajo la nieve la mayor parte del año. Se había enamorado de otro. Ese esperpento de hombre llamado Gilbert Beillschmidz. Ese prusiano con ojos de diablo. Iván nunca habría tolerado la unión. Pero Natasha ya era independiente. Se casaron un día 9 de noviembre, conmemorando la caída del muro de Berlín, entre amigos. Gran parte de los países habían sido invitados al enlace. Pero Iván no. Cinco largos años en los que él no había vuelto a verla. En los que solo escuchaba su nombre entre susurros de los bálticos. En las cartas llenas de lágrimas de Yekaterina. Cinco años en los que ella había logrado sacar a flote un país. En los que se había casado con alguien a quien el mundo había olvidado, cinco años en los que había sido madre de dos niños a los que él no conocía, y a los que no conocería nunca. Cinco años en los que ella había alcanzado la felicidad, emergiendo del fango, como el dorado ángel de blancas alas que era, mientras que el se hundía mas y más en el lodo, en la agonía, en la pobreza, en la locura de un sueño que se desmoronaba. Cinco años en los que se había dado cuenta de lo solo que estaba, porque no la tenía a ella. La que, como siempre había prometido, seria la única que permanecería a su lado, cuando todo lo demás desapareciese. La había perdido. A su ángel. A su luz. A su Rusia blanca. A Belarus.

-¿Lo echabas de menos?- preguntó Natasha, estudiándole con la mirada. Dió un paso atrás, para equilibrar su cuerpo, y sus pesadas botas crujieron sobre la nieve. Entre sus manos, las últimas compras navideñas. Regalos para su marido, hijos y amigos. Nada para Iván.

-No es eso- dijo él, cambiando su rostro falsamente alegre de siempre, por uno serio, sin expresión alguna. Si. Lo echaba de menos. Echaba en falta su compañía, sus gritos y amenazas ,su egoísmo…su dulzura. Sus palabras de consuelo, cuando nadie más podía oírles. Su hombro, sobre el que podía llorar sin ser juzgado, su regazo en el que podía descansar, sin ser recriminado. Echaba en falta a su hermana. Pero Rusia nunca lo admitiría.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es, Vanya? ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme, después de tantos años?

Él se quedó callado por un instante. En realidad…no quería haberla encontrado. No tan cerca, no cara a cara. Ni siquiera había planeado aquel encuentro.

Había salido de su ruinosa mansión hacia el alba. Tan temprano que incluso el sol dormía aun, desperezándose muy lentamente en el horizonte. Había pasado la noche nevando, y los caminos estaban sepultados, pero él deseaba caminar. Y así lo hizo. Llegó el medio día, y, a pesar de que no había comido nada, siguió caminando, sin mostrar señales de desfallecer. Hacia la tarde, se dio cuenta de que había caminado sin rumbo, pero no le costó encontrar la casa de su hermana menor entre aquellas callecitas nevadas, adornadas dulcemente, con muérdago y lucecitas brillantes. "Quiero verla" pensó Iván, solo un instante. "Quiero verla. Quiero saber que es feliz. Que está a salvo."

La casa del matrimonio Beillshcmidz era la última de la calle. Iván la reconoció enseguida. Era como la casa de cuento de hadas que Natasha siempre había querido tener, totalmente pintada de blanco, con un hermoso techo de tejas negras, que traslucían débilmente a través de la nieve que las sepultaba. Un jardín la circundaba, en donde, en primavera, seguramente crecerían cientos de flores, de todos los colores, con las que Natasha se podría hacer una corona de princesa. Su pequeña princesa. La había dejado crecer demasiado rápido.

Sigilosamente, Iván se acerco a la parte posterior de la casa. Toda la fachada, estaba adornada con bolas de navidad, luces brillantes y muérdago. Era una casa de estampa de navidad. Como la portada de una tarjeta. A través de la ventana de la cocina, pudo verles.

Natasha. Oh, Natasha estaba más hermosa que nunca. Su largo cabello dorado estaba recogido en un sencillo moño tirolés, que le daba un aspecto regio, y sus ropas eran diferentes. Recordaba el vestido de Natasha, aquel hermoso tono azul… ahora, aquel vestido era de color negro, ribeteado en blanco. Ya no eran sus colores…eran los colores de aquel prusiano que se la había robado. A ella. A su hermanita. Sus ojos azules tenían una expresión que nunca antes había visto en ellos. Y se pregunto si eso sería felicidad. Ella cocinaba. Hacia galletas. El dulce olor de la canela y el azúcar glasé llegaba hasta donde él estaba. Gilbert irrumpió en la cocina, con una de sus características carcajadas llevando a uno de los niños en la espalda. Aquel niño…tenía el rostro, el cabello, las facciones de su hermana. Eso hizo sonreír a Iván, hasta que se percato del color rojo de los ojos del pequeño. Esos ojos rojos…como la sangre….algo, dentro de él, sintió ganas de vomitar. Una niña tiraba a Natasha de la falda de su vestido. Y ella dejó escapar una carcajada. Iván nunca antes había escuchado reír a su hermana. Belarus tomo en sus brazos a la niña, que era su fiel reflejo. Intercambio algunas palabras con Gilbert, y este asentía divertido. Luego, èl tomó también a la niña entre sus brazos. Se sorprendió de lo fuertes y seguros que resultaban aquellos brazos tan delgados del prusiano. Natasha siguió hablando, Iván quiso leerla los labios…pero no supo hacerlo. Ella acarició una mejilla de su marido, con rostro dulce. Él se inclino hacia delante y la besó en los labios. Eso hizo que Iván se enfureciese. Mucho.

Aquella feliz familia, que no tenía nada que ver con él, salió de su humilde cocina, e Iván ya no pudo seguir observando la escena. Estaba lleno de rabia. Rabia…tristeza…y tal vez un poco de celos.

Esperó, pegado a la pared blanca de la casa. Y esperó. Y esperó. Y esperó…. ¿a qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía. Solamente estaba seguro de que si caminaba, las piernas le fallarían.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó la puerta. Y la vio. Radiante como una estrella.

Oculto entre los matorrales nevados, agazapado para evitar ser descubierto, entre las hojas, vió como se abría la puerta principal de la casa. Los dos niños salían corriendo. Aquellos niños que él no conocía. Ni siquiera sabía sus nombres. Hablaban a gritos, jugando con la espesa capa de nieve, lanzándose bolas el uno a la otra y viceversa. Bajo el dintel, Gilbert y Natasha hablaban en voz baja, sonriendo con complicidad. Él nunca había tenido un gesto tan personal con su hermana. Se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en qué diablos le había ocurrido a su dulce Natasha. Gilbert gritó algo, en alemán, y los dos niños, pellizcándose y tirándose del pelo, entraron de nuevo en la casa. Prusia y Belarus volvieron a besarse en los labios, lentamente, a penas una caricia. Y ella comenzó a andar, fuera del jardín, despidiéndose de la mano y una sonrisa. Gilbert y los niños permanecieron en la puerta hasta que la perdieron de vista, y entonces volvieron a entrar en la casa.

A Iván no se le había pasado por alto. Ahora su hermana hablaba alemán. No había ni un solo rastro de acento ruso en su voz.

Se puso en pie y salió corriendo, siguiendo el rastro de su olor, a galletas de canela, pero ya no fue capaz de encontrarla. Solo flotaba su perfume, en la helada brisa invernal. Pero nada más. Abatido, se dejo caer en la nieve. Veía a un lado la calle desierta. Al otro, un hogar al que él no pertenecía. Donde se cenaría un fastuoso banquete que él no probaría. Donde se abrirían regalos que no le tendrían a él por destinatario. Donde se cantarían villancicos que él no entonaría.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dió cuenta de que Natasha estaba ante él, mirándole con el rostro extrañado y un poco receloso, hasta que le reconoció. Y entonces frunció el ceño.

A penas habían comenzado a hablar, la conversación fue acalorándose hasta que acabaron discutiendo.

-¿Esto va a seguir así para siempre?-pregunto Iván, dando un paso hacia delante. Recordar cómo había llegado a aquel punto la conversación le puso de malhumor.

-Así lo quisiste, Vanya. ¿Tienes idea de todas las penalidades que pasé durante tantos siglos, a tu lado, sólo por reclamar un poco de tu atención? ¿Sólo por una mirada, una palabra, una caricia? No me querías a tu lado y me fuí. Ahora, ya no deseo nada de ti. De la admiración a la indiferencia, realmente si hay solamente un paso, como dicen.-dijo ella, pasándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, con gesto cansado. Habían transcurrido cinco largos años en los que ella había tratado de olvidar, de curar sus heridas. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, siempre supo que aquella conversación tendría lugar, en algún momento.

-Un paso exagerado en este caso... no quería que me acosases, que tuviera que andar con pies de plomo para que no me descubrieses o huyendo continuamente de un lado a otro….eso es diferente a no ver a mi familia. – Replicó Iván, extendiendo las manos con gesto pacifico hacia Natasha.

- Creo que me dejaste suficientemente claro que ya no soy miembro de tu familia…-musitó Belarus, dirigiendo la mirada por un instante a su casa. Con las luces encendidas, el humo blanco saliendo lentamente de la chimenea…como en una casita de azúcar. A Iván no se le paso por alto aquel gesto. Y le entristeció y enfureció. Con aquello su hermana, sin saberlo, le había dicho: tú ya no eresmi familia. Ahora ellos son mi familia.

-No, te equivocas, me malinterpretaste… aunque quieras ignorarlo es lo que somos. Somos familia. – Y él se negaría a aceptar otra respuesta que no fuese esa.- ¿De Yecaterina también reniegas?- aquello funcionaria. El chantaje emocional. Funcionaria. Estaba seguro. Yekaterina y Natasha nunca habían tenido una gran relación entre ellas…pero…suponía que sus lazos serian más fuertes de los que le unían a él ahora con Natasha.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro agotado.

- Fue Yecaterina quien hace tiempo dejó de estar a nuestro lado, fue ella la que renegó. Aun así, he cambiado. Ahora soy más plácida, más comprensiva. Sé que a ella no le quedó otra oportunidad. Ya sabe donde estoy, si me necesita. Pero yo no iré a buscarla. No le guardo rencor por aquello. Aunque yo aun era muy niña para sufrir ese trance, de parte de Yekaterina. Sin embargo, de ella ni reniego ahora, ni renegaré nunca. Pero de ti... hace tiempo que también yo debí dejarte solo, en esa enorme mansión. Comprendí demasiado tarde que aquel no era mi hogar. – Explicó, sin inmutarse.

-Mientes mal, Natasha... Tú no me abandonarías aunque quisieras, da... ahora tampoco- Replicó, con una sonrisa algo forzada, pero completamente seguro de lo que decía.

Natasha no pudo sino echarse a reír.

- ¡Estas totalmente equivocado, Vanya! –se cubrió con una de sus manos, sin guantes y amoratadas por el frio, la boca, para no resultar demasiado descortés.- Tú me abandonaste. Despreciaste todo cuanto yo tenía para ofrecerte. Me esforcé. ¡Me esforcé! ¡En vano, y con todas mis fuerzas! Pero lo hice. Fue tu desprecio el que se ganó mi deslealtad, mi abandono y mi olvido. Yo no quiero hacerte más daño, ni que tú me lo hagas a mí. Ya no quiero nada de ti, Vanya. Quédate en tu lado de la frontera, y yo en el mío. No vuelvas a venir a mi casa nunca más. yo hare lo mismo. Por favor.- Dijo, con un tono de voz neutro. En realidad, la sola presencia de su hermano allí, sin ninguna explicación, la intrigaba y la atemorizaba, al mismo tiempo. Después de cinco años… ¿Qué habría venido a buscar Iván a su casa? Algo en su interior, estaba asustado y preocupado, por los niños…por Gilbert….

-Pero yo sé que en realidad no quieres eso, da –dijo el ruso, echándose a reír también, avanzando hacia ella, abriendo los brazos para acogerla entre ellos, quisiera Natasha o no.- ven a mí, hermana….Vuelve a casa, conmigo, y seremos uno. Como siempre quisiste.

-¡No! –chilló ella, de pronto, irracionalmente, dando un paso atrás y abofeteando a Iván, sin ser consciente de ello. Como un acto reflejo. No se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.


End file.
